


Next to You the Sky is more Blue

by hananocha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Future Foundation AU, Hurt/Comfort, Like some really bad cheesy lines, M/M, Post sdr2/dr3, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just to be sure it's T rated for some heavier themes, might up rating for chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananocha/pseuds/hananocha
Summary: “To jump down the terrace of Kiyomizu– it’s an old proverb meaning to make a big decision. Did you know that during the 16th century, people would jump off this terrace a lot? If they survived, it would mean their biggest wish would be granted. Nowadays it’s forbidden of course. So tell me, Hinata-kun, do you believe in such traditions?” The smile on Komaeda's face turned wicked.With Komaeda's condition getting worse and worse, Hinata decides it's time for a vacation for both of them. He takes Komaeda sightseeing in a post-despair Kyoto where they make an important decision for their future. [Culture inspired]





	Next to You the Sky is more Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHugglesist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHugglesist/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GABBY!!  
> I hope you're having a wonderful day today and forgive me if I already ruined the surprise by fucking up some settings on ao3. I'm glad you've literally kept me company for almost a full year now!! I'm sorry for being such a downer sometimes and I know real life keeps both of us pretty busy, but I just want you to know that I'm sooo fond of having met you, talking to you is always a delight and I hope I'll have many more opportunities to do so.
> 
> Ahem. Is this even a surprise? I think I've told you about this fic(idea) a few times, and funny thing - i actually wrote this exactly a year ago.  
> It's noticeable I think. The style is pretty bad but I couldn't let this idea die. I hope you don't mind I used this as a birthday fic for you?
> 
> So yeah this is another Future Foundation AU and yes Komaeda has no robot arm in this cause I wrote it before DR3 revealed this little detail. You'll hopefully see why I didn't change it! It's inspired from a doujinshi I read where the couple went sightseeing Kyoto, and when I heard about Kiyomizudera, I just *had* to write about these two (I hope I can visit the temple this month and feel like an idiot about how wrongly I've described it). I always make these stupid empty promises but there's a chapter 2 where I'm actually planning to write some steamy scenes lmao. 
> 
> Also psshht, the title is from Miley Cyrus' song 'Malibu' cause it reminds me of Komahina.

Komaeda had to pull his coat closer in order to brace against the chilly autumn wind when he stepped out away from the helicopter. Hinata shot him a concerned glance before he spoke up. Komaeda seemed a bit shaken, possibly from the trip. Not even the country side had been a pretty sight.

“Let’s first take our luggage to the guest house. Afterwards I’d like to do some sightseeing if you feel up for it.”

Komaeda nodded in return, a thin smile appearing on his lips. Unconsciously he was fidgeting with the mitten draped over his left hand, or what was left of it.

Hinata couldn’t help but notice how frequently Komaeda seemed to check on the mitten and his left arm in general. The mitten he’d gotten him. And even if this was concerning him, he too was sometimes afraid of his own reflection, half-expecting the long hair sprouting again, suffocating him with its long black strands and even blacker thoughts…

No!  He absolutely couldn’t think about these things now. Otherwise there was no way he could help Komaeda who currently needed all of his attention. Their paid vacation wasn’t unlimited as well and Hinata really didn’t want to rush anything for Komaeda’s sake.

 Always seeing the same things, being around the same people who didn’t care about him, isolating himself in his room, all these unhealthy habits Komaeda still hadn’t dropped after they woke up, Hinata wanted to shatter all of them. He wanted, no, needed to cut through all these thick layers of despair still not letting go of Komaeda and have him see this new world they were rebuilding. A new world full of hope with enough room for both of them.

Of course most of this world was still heavily damaged, but Hinata was pleased to find out that some parts of Japan were able to be travelled to. As a tourist spot before The Tragedy, big cities were the quickest to rebuild and in the cooling autumn breeze, a city like Kyoto seemed very welcoming for the battered pair they were. Hinata remembered taking a trip to Kyoto with his family when he was in elementary school and how fascinated it had left him with all of its old temples and nature surrounding it. Without putting too much thought to it, he’d decided to just take Komaeda there in hopes to take his mind off for a while.

After Komaeda had woken up from his coma, he too had been allowed to lend the Future Foundation a hand, alongside Hinata. As a former student of Hope’s Peak, Naegi and the others believed that even Komaeda would be able to make a comeback and for building the future, they could need every hand they could get. Even if this was only a single hand.  

Komaeda had agreed, anything for Hope, for rebuilding a stronger future filled with this beloved Hope of his, but it hadn’t lasted long. Komaeda outside of the Simulation was even harder to approach, and it was clear to Hinata that he wouldn’t be able to uphold his contract for long.  He showed up for work less and less frequent, sometimes with a two day gap, sometimes whole weeks passing without him turning up. Since he mostly kept to himself, nobody knew where he was, and nobody seemed to care as well. Hinata would visit him from time to time, encourage him to come back to work with everyone, but to no avail. The despair had eaten away the most of the Komaeda he had first met on Jabberwock Island. He was slipping away and there was nothing he could do about it in this run down city. So being the only one who actually _noticed_ , he decided to take action.

 

Komaeda had been hesitant at first, but then agreed anyways. It might have been just the unspoken promise of Hinata watching out for him for a few days while they were on vacation that got him to say yes, but Hinata was more than happy to have his plan realized.

As they arrived at their sightseeing goal, the Kiyomizu Temple, or what was left of it anyway, Hinata reached for Komaeda’s right hand and squeezed it tightly. Getting to the complex of temples had been a bit of work regarding Komaeda’s condition, but when they were rewarded with the outlook on the whole valley below them after a long hike, Hinata had no doubts about if he was doing the right thing. The creaking wood constructions below their feet, whispering leaves in the wind, it was simply breathtaking.

Past the inviting red arc marking the entrance to Kiyomizudera, they went straight to the main hall, to step out on the wooden terrace surrounding it to get a better look at their location. The temple was surrounded by maple trees in all their autumn glory. Some trees still showed a little green but the majority was tinted in red and yellow, glowing softly in the sun. In contrast, the sky was a clear blue shining down on them. Hinata didn’t consider himself as someone with a poetic sense, but maybe there was still some talent hidden?

They paid their respects to the shrine’s god before continuing down a path that lead them to another shrine close by. When they reached the big entrance gate that marked the way to the inner courtyard, they paused.

 

Hinata remembered the courtyard being filled with small shops selling protective charms, name plates and such. Would they be open, or closed like most of the stalls they’d seen along the way? Would there be many tourists bustling along the street, or mostly empty like the path they had just wandered alon?. He shot a glance at Komaeda. Did he think it was lonely up here? Was he properly enjoying himself? With so much despair still clinging to the surrounding, the people, was it even possible that they could find peace?

 “Hinata-kun, to be honest I didn’t take you for the romantic type...”

_Romantic type?_ What was Komaeda getting at— Too deep in his thoughts, it was already too late when Hinata noticed the big sign at the entrance to the courtyard. Its letters were a bit faded but still clear enough to read. _Jishu Shrine – Shrine of Matchmaking._

“I… I’ve only been here as a child before! I had no idea of its meaning!” Hinata quickly refuted, when yes, of course how could he forget such a shrine? Back then the people, especially couples had been flocking around these stalls, giggling as they bought charms for each other. Had his parents  been like that too?

The deity watching over this shrine was even referred to as the God of Love. Maybe he had unconsciously hoped to see some of the same couples, people being normal, enjoying their everyday life, something he needed so badly too. There were some tourists strolling around, couples too, but everyone wore this mask of lack of emotion, just crackling here and there but staying intact all the same. If he were to look into a mirror, he would probably wear the same face. Only time could tell.

 

“Oh… I see,” Komaeda sounded almost a bit disappointed. “Then, even if it didn’t lie in your intention, is it alright if we do this?”

He pointed at a fancy looking rock dressed in golden ropes and a black sign that read _Love Stone._ Komaeda’s usually downcast face turned into a surprisingly content look. How could Hinata turn him down when he seemed to be out of his shell for once? He turned to study the written sign more closely to find out what he was about to agree to.

“It’s a _love fortune-telling stone_ , huh,” he murmured and Komaeda nodded in response, finishing his explanation.

 “If you walk from this stone safely to the other one stone over _there_ with your eyes closed, you will be able to find true love soon. I heard it was really popular with high schoolers.”

Komaeda paused for a second, as if collecting himself.

“I want to try it too,” he said in a firm voice, a seriousness in his tone that took Hinata by surprise. “I want to know if there is love for someone like me too.”

“It’s only a silly game so you probably shouldn’t take it so—“

“Stand over there. I’m going to use my scarf as a blindfold and then spin in a circle five times.”

Blindfold himself? What was Komaeda getting at? If he was so serious about it, which was weird in the first place, why didn’t he just do as the regular instructions said? Deep in the back of his head, words like _boring_ or _waste of time_ flooded his consciousness and he tried calling out to Komaeda once more to talk him out of it. It was just gonna rile him up too much anyway and what they really should be paying attention to was his mental and physical health.

“That’s not even required, there’s no need for you to—“

“Hinata-kun… The only talent I possess is Ultimate Luck. So if I don’t do this then…” Komaeda’s smile drifted away and he closed his eyes, wrapping his scarf around his head tightly.

 

Knowing there was no use stopping him, Hinata took a few steps back, still keeping close enough in case Komaeda completely lost his way or stumbled over the other rock and got hurt. Or worse, missed it and would tumble down the stairs past the rock. Some good luck that would be. If he watched over him, he could at least keep his thoughts at bay.

“Oh and Hinata-kun… no matter what, don’t raise your voice at all.”

With that Komaeda spread his arms out and started spinning. His coat flared open and the jagged ends turned into a blur to Hinata’s eyes.

 

Three.

 

Four.

 

Five.

 

It was mesmerizing to watch.

Komaeda came to a halt, staggering and swaying on thin legs and carried on his way, whichever direction he was facing. Hinata was mildly surprised to see him actually walk the path to the second rock, steps growing steadier each time. He mustered on the rock on the ground still a few meters away.

Did Komaeda even want to reach it? Was something like finding _true_ love something big for Komaeda? What about himself? Did he still care about a feeling like love? What even _was_ true love? There was so much more on his mind, accumulating every time he blinked and his eyes took in more of this ruined world. And yet here he was, with Komaeda. At a shrine dedicated to lovers. He cared enough about him and his wellbeing. If Komaeda wasn’t feeling well, not his head but his gut told him, he wasn’t feeling well too.

Hinata had told Komaeda that sometimes he couldn’t make heads or tails of what he was saying even with Kamukura’s overflowing talent, and Komaeda had accepted that without a doubt. And even with this missing link between them, they had steadily grown closer to each other since the simulation on the island. Comforting each other with their presence while so many unspoken words and unknown feelings still caused so much uncertainty, and yet there were so many nights when Komaeda had begged him to stay over, to not leave him alone with his thoughts. Their bodies were so close sometimes, but what about their minds?

 

— **Oof!**

 

The sudden impact made Hinata take a step backwards to brace against the foreign weight that had suddenly—

“Komaeda??”

Said boy pulled down the scarf from his eyes, his hand clutched into Hinata’s jacket, equally surprised. But after a moment, a thoughtful expression settled on his face.

“ _Oh_.”

 

Could it be that he was disappointed that he couldn’t find his way to the second Love Stone? After all with his precautions it would’ve been obviously impossible for a normal person anyway, but for Komaeda’s luck failing him possibly meant…

“Hey now, it’s just a silly game! There’s no way of telling any of this would’ve come true even if you made it!” Hinata took a hold of Komaeda’s shoulders, getting him to look up to him. If he lost Komaeda now, this whole trip would end in a failure. But to his surprise, Komaeda didn’t look sad or anything, if at all he was… laughing?

 

“Hinata-kun, you should see your face! “ More laughter bubbled out. A sound that had become so rare these days so all he could do was just stop and listen with a blank expression on his face.

 

“Are you seriously worried that I’m upset about not finding the second stone? Don’t get it wrong. My luck leading me to you and not over there only means one thing:” Komaeda turned serious again, looking straight into Hinata’s eyes, “ _You_ are my true love.”

 

Now was Hinata’s time to sputter. He tried to laugh it off awkwardly, tried to push Komaeda away from staring at him so expectantly, but in the end was just forced to accept the truth with those green eyes boring into him.

“Komaeda, that’s…  I mean this is really… about true love, I really don’t…”

“I trust you.”

Hinata’s stammering was brushed away with one clear sentence. Komaeda still had this odd air of seriousness around him and Hinata finally stopped fidgeting. He swallowed down the uncertainty in his throat once, then twice.

When he accepted with a nod, Komaeda’s eyes turned soft again and he relaxed against Hinata, who in turn fully wrapped his arms around him, still a bit swept off his feet from the sudden confession.

 

“I trust you,” he repeated and then added, “so much, it’s scary. I’m sure if someone like me can find true love, it’s only possible with someone like you.”

Unsure of how to reply to such a statement, Hinata found his feelings in a conflicted mess yet again. Komaeda was still prone to saying weird things, sometimes only to confuse him, but this confession felt… genuine. His head was swimming and his body felt somehow light so he pulled Komaeda closer as if to keep himself grounded. Right now he could feel Komaeda’s heart beating against his chest and he wondered if this was what happiness felt like? Happiness he hadn’t felt in what seemed like a lifetime. Keeping the person he liked— he lov – _anyway_ , this special person, close, sharing an intimate moment without being bothered by their surroundings, thinking of nothing else but them – surely that was how it was supposed to be?

After what felt like an eternity they both ended the hug and continued their sightseeing tour. Before they left the shrine, they had both decided to buy fortune-telling slips, with Komaeda of course drawing a ‘very good fortune’ and Hinata a measly ‘good fortune’. They’d both laughed it off as Hinata tied his slip of paper on a nearby tree, praying that it would turn into a ‘very good fortune’ in the future. It was still a big mystery to him how exactly Kamukura Izuru’s overflowing talent worked on him after all.

Hinata had planned to continue their tour when he noticed that Komaeda already looked quite exhausted. He kept lingering behind and only caught up with slow steps, and even if he tried to hide it, he was shivering occasionally. Putting him on a helicopter had already been risky enough and had only worked out because he had stayed right next to him all the time but the walking, the unfamiliar surroundings, it must’ve worn him down.

 

“You alright? Maybe it’s time we slowly headed back.”

When they’d finally made their way back to the main shrine of Kiyomizu, they stopped one last time to take in the scenery unfolding around them. Standing on the platform holding up the shrine surrounded with wooden railing allowed for a wonderful outlook over the autumn colored valley, the busy city of Kyoto with its temples and radio towers mingling just below their view on the vividly blue horizon. A breeze struck up and a few stray maple leaves drifted along, all the way down where they eventually disappeared in the foilage below.

“Yeah… I’m just a bit cold. Hinata-kun, I really wanted to thank you for taking me here. You’re always looking out for me in some way or another - it must be such a burden on you. I’m deeply in your debt!”

Komaeda smiled a genuine, bright smile and Hinata’s heart skipped a beat. He quickly turned away, hiding the kindling of a blush in the collar of his coat.

“Don’t think I only did that for you. I just felt like getting out of the office too once in a while.”

“Of course.”

Letting go of Hinata’s hand, Komaeda stepped forward until he reached the railing that separated them from nothing but thin air surrounding the hill. Below them was a rough 13 meter drop, nothing but trees and bushes as far as one could see.

There were a few wooden signs in this particular part of the terrace, but Hinata found most of them now unreadable or destroyed. Maybe some kind of advertising or planchettes, he guessed.

 

“Since we’ve come until here, it seems it’s finally time to make a decision, Hinata-kun…” Komaeda turned around to face Hinata, a strange smile playing on his lips as he leaned his back against the wooden railing.

“H-huh?”

Hinata made a move to step closer towards Komaeda but was interrupted by the other’s voice again.

“ _To jump down the terrace of Kiyomizu_ – it’s an old proverb meaning to make a big decision. Did you know that during the 16th century, people would jump off this terrace a lot? If they survived, it would mean their biggest wish would be granted. Nowadays it’s forbidden of course. So tell me, Hinata-kun, do you believe in such traditions?” The smile on his face turned wicked.

“W-What… Of course not! I think that’s stupid! Risking one’s life for something unpredictable like good fortune—“

 

 As soon as the words left his mouth, Hinata went pale. There were no guards around - no patrol could be spared while the rebuilding wasn’t finished yet. Only a few tourists who minded their own business. His legs started shaking when he tried to take a step towards Komaeda, who had already climbed onto the railing, the old wood creaking despite his light form. The wicked expression had left, leaving him only with a melancholy smile.

“Since I’ve woken up from the coma, you’ve been there for me almost every single day. You cared for me when nobody else did. And since then, not a single bad thing has happened to me or to you. It’s almost kind of scary, as if your presence is protecting me from harm…”

“Komaeda, get down from there!” Even Hinata’s voice was trembling now, the whole scene somehow paralyzed him until he found it hard to breathe.

“It’s as if your luck is cancelling out— no, maybe even overpowering my luck. So I want to test it one more time. Not my luck, but _yours_.”

Hinata took another tentative step forward and yet couldn’t seem to make any difference in distance, his feet feeling like they were stuck in mud. The gap between them suddenly felt like miles, impossible to cross.

“Thank you for everything. This may be goodbye, Hinata Hajime-kun. So please don’t forget that I love y—“ A sudden gust of wind rustled through the trees and knocked Komaeda off balance on the thin-worn plank, his last word stuck in his throat and his eyes going wide as his feet scrambled for purchase. He swayed from side to side and lastly tipped backwards.

The same moment, Hinata finally managed to free himself from of his trance, his hands stretched to grab Komaeda, grab something, _anything_ of him to stop him from the fall. His hands touched fabric and he pulled, everything turning into a blur in front of his eyes. He realized too late that he was holding only the mitten Komaeda used to keep on his missing left hand. It had slipped right off the remaining stump of his arm, nothing to hold on to whatsoever. He curled his fist around it, ready to climb onto the railing and jump after Komaeda when he heard it.

… **Thump**.

 

The world slowed down again, its spinning coming to a slow halt like a carousel in an amusement park whose last ride had just ended, waiting until the passengers got off safely and then to never move again. Colors bled into each other until they were nothing but a fading, muddy gray that slipped past Hinata’s eyes. Sounds around him dimmed down as a few scattered tourists rushed to the terrace. Their agitated voices were nothing but a faint static crackling in Hinata’s ears. Like an old radio, stuck between a channel.

Was this what losing Komaeda was like?

He had lost him before many times, as a friend, as a person, in even crueler circumstances, he had been shown what Komaeda was capable of, and yet hearing his final words, after all this time they had spent together until now… It felt crueler than anything he’d seen on the island, anything he’d experienced in this world, feeling the happiest he had ever been only to have this happiness ripped from his arms and left with only…

_Despair._

Hinata’s world turned into pitch black darkness, as dark as the strands of hair that weighted down on his head, his mind, completely shutting out his senses and drown him in this ocean of apathy.

 

 

“… —ta-kun…”

…

…

“… —nata-ku…”

…

“… Hinata-kun…!”

 

As if someone had switched that old radio that was his mind back on and was still trying to find the right frequency, sounds infiltrated his ears syllable by syllable, at first not making sense but then reaching his brain like an electrical shock.

“Hinata-kuuun!!”

Still dazed, Hinata pushed the gawking people aside and vaulted his upper body over the railing, knuckles turning white to support himself as he peered so far down that concerned hands almost reached out to grab him in case gravity got the best of him.

“I’m okay!! Your luck saved me after all!“

Komaeda was waving at him from below the trees and bushes, his white hair and pale skin a big contrast among the red leaves. Next to him stood two utterly confused construction workers, still holding on to the boy, unsure if they should support him or convict him in case he was a madman.  What he definitely was. There were a box and small objects scattered around him which Hinata didn’t bother to make out. All he could focus on was Komaeda.

Komaeda alive and well, Komaeda he cared for so deeply. All emotions were rushing back to him at once, and barely being able to contain them, he—

“Hinata-kun I love youuu—“

“Shut the hell up and get back up here you idiot!!”

 

Hinata drew back, his body shaking with regained sensitivity. He quickly wiped his eyes that felt wet. The crowd on the terrace parted once again around him as he stomped away from the chasm, forcing his shivering limbs beyond the path to the temple’s main hall down the stone steps leading to the climb down to the bus stop they had used to get off here.

He didn’t know how long he waited until a white cloud of hair emerged from the thicket of red and yellow leaves, the two construction workers idly trailing behind as if to make sure Komaeda found his way back safely without doing anything stupid again.

As soon as Komaeda noticed Hinata waiting for him, he hurried his steps into a jog and didn’t stop until he was standing in front of Hinata. He didn’t even try to hide his slightly irregular breathing, already reaching his condition’s limits as he bent over, right hand bracing against his thigh to steady himself. A laugh bubbled past his lips.

“Hinata-kun, you know, your face looked really odd from afar. Maybe it was my imagination, but you kinda looked like you were crying…” His tone was light when he lifted his head, a bright smile on his face. Which however quickly faltered when he was met with the expression Hinata was wearing.

“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked carefully.

A curled fist was thrust against his chest and he looked at the hand, still puzzled.

“Oh! Did that come off when I fell down?”

Komaeda took Hinata’s fist in his hand and uncurled his fingers against the fabric of his mitten. But as soon as Hinata opened his hand, he pulled it back quickly, causing the cloth to drop to the floor. of Hinata’s anger streaked face prevented Komaeda from stooping and picking it up right away so he decided to listen first.

“I was trying to save you! But all I could grab was _this_ and then you… you were already gone and I thought you were... _were_ …” Hinata was breaking up, his anger crumbling away as well. “You’ve always been doing these reckless things and I…” He felt as if his chest was being crushed under the weight of his words and taking a deep breath only made his voice come out in a whimper. “Why are you always like this…”

Komaeda’s expression turned soft as he brought his hand up to caress Hinata’s cheek, signaling him that there were no more words needed to be spoken. He leaned forward and bumped their foreheads together, causing Hinata to close his eyes, lashes glistening suspiciously wet.

“I told you, I was testing your luck… to see if you really deemed me worthy enough to be protected.”

“Of course you are..!” Hinata’s protests were nothing but a hoarse whisper.

“Yes, yes, so it has been proven. Sooo, do you want to hear the big decision I made?” Komaeda stepped back to allow Hinata to raise his head again so they could look at each other.

“H-Huh, I thought it was proving my talent to you by deciding to jump…” He still sounded shaken up, wiping on his eyes again with the sleeves of his coat.

 Komaeda made a thoughtful face. “’To jump down the terrace of Kiyomizu’ is an expression for making a decision. And the decision I made is that I want to spend the rest of my life with the only person who can make me forget about my luck cycle. The miserable, fear filled life I’ve been living for so long. This person… is _you_ , Hinata-kun. I know it’s selfish of me to request something like that, but since I survived that jump, it surely must mean that my wish will be granted?” His smile only wavered briefly as Hinata threw his arms around his waist and pulled him close. Komaeda in turn put his arms around his shoulders, settling into the embrace.

“Idiot, there was no need to do anything reckless like that!! You could’ve just asked!” Hinata’s insults were lost in the fabric of Komaeda’s scarf as he lingered in the hug a bit longer than necessary.

 

“Let’s go back to the inn already.”

Komaeda trailed behind to take a last look at the golden rays of the sun that was about to set. He soaked them up together with the vividly colored leaves and the warmth Hinata’s embrace had left. He couldn’t remember when he last felt so many of his senses so strongly.

“So you did cry.”

“I swear I’m going to kill you…”

“If that’s your wish!” Komaeda laughed, quickly catching up to Hinata and taking his outstretched hand.

The mitten was left on the path behind them.


End file.
